sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Yong Bosch
| birth_place = Kansas City, Missouri, U.S. | residence = West Hills, Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, martial artist, musician | years_active = 1994–present | spouse = | children = 2 | family = | website = | module = | image_caption = Johnny Yong Bosch in 2007 | birth_name = John Jay Bosch | alias = Kevin Hatcher | credits = }} }} Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976) is an American actor, voice actor, martial artist and musician. His first major role was the portrayal of Adam Park, the second Black Power Ranger and later, the Green Zeo Ranger and first Green Turbo Ranger in the Power Rangers franchise, which led to roles in some martial arts television and feature films. Bosch is located in Los Angeles and does most of his voice-over work at Bang Zoom! Entertainment, Animaze, New Generation Pictures, Studiopolis and on some occasions travels to Dallas to record shows for Funimation. In July 2019, a crowdfunding campaign for the film Legend Of The White Dragon, featuring Jason David Frank, Bosch, Jason Faunt, Ciara Hannah, Yoshi Sudarso, Chrysti Ane, and Jenna Frank, was launched on Kickstarter. Life and career Bosch was born in Kansas City, Missouri and raised in Garland, Texas. His father was a soldier in the Army and met his mother while stationed in South Korea. He was interested in martial arts at an early age, inspired by martial arts movies and Bruce Lee. He taught himself martial arts at first, mimicking moves from Lee as well as Jackie Chan. Bosch said he was ridiculed a lot when he was young and became a bully, but made a change for the better after studying kung fu. In addition to training in martial arts, in which he won several competitions, he also played soccer. ''Power Rangers'' Bosch auditioned for the Power Rangers show in Dallas after being informed of the audition by his martial arts instructor. In 1994, he landed the role of Adam Park, the new Black Power Ranger, replacing Walter Emanuel Jones in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Bosch said that when he got the part, he changed his middle name to Yong, which was part of his mother's given name, at the request of Saban who thought his credited name needed to be more Asian. For the feature film Power Rangers: The Movie, he did all of his stunts after his stuntman had broken his leg. He also noted that among all the different animal characters the Rangers got to be associated, his was associated to a frog. In Power Rangers Zeo, Bosch's character became a Green Ranger. His final regular stint in the franchise was in Power Rangers Turbo, where his character passes his Green Turbo Ranger powers to a new member. He played Park in the second feature film Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie. In looking back at his acting for the show, Bosch said that "Power Rangers was a lot of fun but it was a kid's show and very cheesy because of it, which made getting work after that really hard. Plus, I didn't know squat about acting then." His best friends on the set included Jason David Frank (who played Tommy Oliver), Jason Narvy (who played Skull) and Nakia Burrise (who played Tanya Sloan). At the request of Power Rangers director Koichi Sakamoto, he had a guest appearance in the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive episode "Once A Ranger" in 2007 for the franchise's 15th anniversary, where he mentioned he got to go to New Zealand. He and Narvy also starred in the film Wicked Game, also known as Extreme Heist, which was directed by Sakamoto and features several other Power Rangers alumni. In July 2019, a crowdfunding campaign for the film Legend Of The White Dragon, including Jason David Frank, Bosch, Jason Faunt, Ciara Hannah, Yoshi Sudarso, Chrysti Ane, and Jenna Frank, was launched on kickstarter.Legend of the dragon crowdfunding on www.kickstarter.com Voice acting Bosch made his voice acting debut as main character Vash the Stampede from Trigun. In 2006, he worked once again with Koichi Sakamoto on the film Broken Path. In the same year, Bosch was also cast as the lead role of Ichigo Kurosaki in the hit shonen anime Bleach. In 2007, Bosch co-starred alongside Ray Park in a comic-book style action film, Hellbinders. Among other works, Bosch also voiced Lelouch in Code Geass in 2008, and Izaya Orihara in Durarara in 2011. In video games, Bosch voiced Firion, the protagonist of Final Fantasy II, in the crossover games Dissidia: Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In 2011, he voiced Yang in Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition, Tohru Adachi and the protagonist Yu Narukami in the Persona 4 games and its anime adaptation. In 2014, Bosch also voiced main character Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. In 2015, he voiced Kung Jin in Mortal Kombat X. Among video games, Bosch liked voicing Nero in Devil May Cry 4 as he got to travel to Japan to do the motion capture. In the same year, Bosch landed the role of Artemis in Viz Media's redub of Sailor Moon as well as Sailor Moon Crystal. Bosch also voiced lead character Nate Adams from Yo-kai Watch which has aired on Disney XD in the US. On July 4, 2017, he voiced Broccoli Punch in Cartoon Network's Mighty Magiswords, recording with fellow Power Rangers actor Paul Schrier. He reprised his role as Broccoli Punch, as well as playing the Giant Monster and Whiney, in the second-season two-parter episode "The Incredible Tiny Warriors". Eyeshine Bosch got involved in music by teaching himself how to play guitar. In his band Eyeshine, he provides vocals, songwriting, and guitar. He describes the type of music he plays as "Edge Rock. We're somewhere on the edge of sounding like Grunge, Alt. Rock, Punk and Pop." His musical inspirations include The Beatles, Foo Fighters, Nirvana, Oasis, Led Zeppelin and also movie soundtracks. The band released an instrumental album called Sonosis. Bosch described the album as "something you could just listen to and could move you to feel something" and that "the titles were a reflection of the emotions we felt as we wrote the songs". The band gave their final performance in December 2017. Personal life Bosch was born to a Korean mother and an American father of Irish and German descent. He is the second oldest of four children in his family. He has mentioned being a Christian in some of his interviews. He is married, and has a daughter named Novi and a son named Jetson. Filmography Voice over roles Anime Film Animation Video games } |- | || Dissidia Final Fantasy NT || Firion || || |- |2018 |''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' |Yu Narukami | | |- | || Super Smash Bros. Ultimate || Zero || || |- |2018–19 |''The Walking Dead: The Final Season'' |James | | |- |2018 |''World of Final Fantasy: Maxima'' |Firion | | |- | |''Devil May Cry 5'' |Nero |Also motion capture | |- | | Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order | Iron Fist | | |- | | Catherine: Full Body | Archie Wallace | | |} Live-action roles Discography ; Studio albums * Red Stripes White Lights (2008) * My Paper Kingdom (2009) * Tone of Echoes (2010) * Sonosis (2011) * Revolution Airwaves (2012) * Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight (2013) * Sidewalk Dreams and Chalk Dust (2015) * Gone Tomorrow (2017) ; EPs * How About That (2006) * I'm Dreaming On (2015) ; Compilation albums * Afterglow (2011) * Xmas (2011) * Sansvox (2011) – karaoke album * Like Yesterday (2012) * Sansvox II: Acoustic (2014) – karaoke album References }} External links * * Johnny Yong Bosch at Behind The Voice Actors * * * Category:1976 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male actors of Korean descent Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American musicians of Korean descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of South Korean descent Category:Eurasian Americans Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Kansas City, Missouri Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Male actors of German descent Category:People from Garland, Texas